


Khaleesi of the Coffee Bean

by cuddlemecrowley



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemecrowley/pseuds/cuddlemecrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen is Khaleesi of the Coffee Bean, and the last half hour of work sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khaleesi of the Coffee Bean

Daenerys Targaryen, self-proclaimed Khaleesi of the Coffee Beans, growled impatiently. There were no customers in the cozy yet animalistic cafe, just as there had been every night this week. Jorah Mormont stood beside her, wiping his coffee-dust-coated hands on his apron. “You do realize that people don’t like to drink coffee at night, right?” Jorah asked as he began wiping down machines. There wouldn’t be any other customers today.

She growled, and checked her phone before dropping her forehead to the counter. Which was unhygienic but whatever. “This is so dumb. So stupid. I don’t like waiting. Jorah, go and get customers!!”

Jorah sighed. “I can’t just go and bodily drag someone in here, I’ll get arrested and they won’t even buy a cup of coffee.”

Daeny curled her lip in disgust and checked her phone. She whined. “This is so boring I don’t like it.”

She was checking her phone to see if Drogo had updated his Facebook page. Or his Tumblr. Or something. But he hadn’t, not in the last five hours. He was the one who’d started the business, but left it to her (and Jorah’s) capable hands. Because apparently, business is too hard to take care of over the phone, Jorah thought as he started gathering the last of the pastries. Still. For all her dramatics, she was a good businesswoman. Most of the time. But that half-hour before closing can make anyone nutty.

"Everything okay?" He asked, hazarding a guess that it was not okay, but whatever else, she needed a friend. And maybe a business miracle, but Jorah couldn’t help with that. He swept the rest of the crumbs in his hand and threw them away before grabbing the broom.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven’t heard from Drogo in a while… I guess it’s really over."

_Bastard. Didn’t deserve her_. Jorah swept, because it was easier to think about dirt than it was to think about Drogo. Daenerys had sobbed when he’d left her and their coffeeshop. They were thinking about getting married, only for her to wake up and realize that he wasn’t there anymore, except for a note saying _I’m sorry_. There was nothing to really say. _I’m sorry but hey I’ve been in love with you from the day you hired me and I’m a thousand times better than Drogo and don’t have weird mysterious plans that take me to foreign lands so wanna go get dinner with me?_

Jorah went to her, just as she was about to cry, and held her close just as the tears began to fall. She didn’t so much cry as quietly let tears fall, but he knew she appreciated him being there for her, just as he had since Drogo left.

"I hate men," Daeny grumbled against his chest, and turned to nose further against him, as if she could dig a small hole inside and live there. Right next to that hole, Jorah’s heart clenched painfully.

"On the behalf of all men, we probably deserve it," he replied, and tried not to imagine what she’d be like without clothes, in his bed, some happy time where she wasn’t sobbing because of Drogo or because of her brother’s mistreatment of her or because she was alone. He tried not to think about what would happen if she fell in love with him.

Everything sucks, he thought when Daeny pulled away, blinking away tears, and smiled up at him. “You’re not one of the men I hate.”

"Should I take that as a compliment? Or that I’m not a man?"

Daenerys stuck her tongue out at him and winked. “A compliment, silly. I know you’re a man. It said so on your application.” She looked out the window and sighed again. “Wanna close early and go get a burger or something?”

He tried not to think of her falling in love with him, and flipped the sign to _Closed._


End file.
